Famous Fairytale
by OUAT FANGIRL
Summary: Fairytale characters are seen as famous celebrities. Emma Swan lives a sad life, after winning a contest that her friends put her in she finds herself living with the famous characters for two weeks! Snow White's heart has grown cold over the years, can Emma change that? Or will Emma continue to hate the celebrities and return to her painful life as the unwanted child? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Famous Fairytale **

**Hey everyone I'm back with another story. Many may see some similarities in this story compared to my last one. I'm not sure why I like writing about celebrities, but I decided to make this story a little deeper and darker than my last fanfic. For instant Snow White isn't going to be the sweet kind mother we all know and love, at least not right away. Don't worry you'll understand more about her once you read the story. I'll try and have all our favorite characters in this story, but this will mostly be focused on the Charming family. I just love the Charming family! Anyways, please Review and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 **

Emma Swan was nearly home from school when she was suddenly blocked as the young teenager saw a large crowd hanging outside the Fairy Café. Fairy Café is a famous café that many people in Storybrooke found to be delightful. Not only did it supposedly have good food and coffee but it was mostly famous for the customers. That's right lots of well-known fairytale characters often hung out here in Fairy Café.

Emma was about to head home another way but…."Emma! Emma!" shouted Riley.

Emma sighed as her friend Riley called her out from the crowd, damn so close. The young blonde headed for her red headed friend. "It's finally happening Emma!" she practically cried.

"What's happening?" Emma asked confused. Not that she really cared, Emma couldn't understand why everyone was screaming like pre-teen little girls, even guys twice there age were screaming like banshees, it was making her ears hurt. The teen has always been sensitive to loud noises, if she was around for much longer she would start to get headaches soon.

Riley's blue eyes widen like a deer caught in head lights. "Only the most exciting thing ever! There putting up a new poster of all the fairytale characters!" she shrieked.

Emma twisted her nose up in disgust; honestly she couldn't understand how most people think. Fairytale characters were worldwide celebrities, they were famous for their story telling, acting, magic shows, singing, ect. They have lived many lives for centuries and only fairytale characters can live forever. Emma didn't like any of them, she was sure that they saw regular people like her as pathetic little bugs begging for their attention. They were rich simply because of who they were, people envied their eternal youth and wealth, Emma envied nothing from them.

"Come on Emma the crowd is finally clearing somewhat, we'll be able to see the poster now!" Riley pulled Emma's arm and dragged her against her will to the building. Emma had to admit the poster was impressive, every character either smiled, or simple had their own personal gaze for the camera. She also couldn't deny that the humans in the poster were very gorgeous, the smaller characters like tinker bell, and fairies flew above the characters also giving the world their own little poses. The poster itself was rather large, could probably take up the entire wall in her small room. "Look at the caption, there having a contest!" Riley cried.

"That's right, they say if you call this number and answer questions about the older fairytale stories then that lucky winner will get to spend an entire two weeks at the Storybrooke Mansion!" Ally cried. Emma jumped as she turned at the sudden voice of her other friend from school.

"Ally where the hell did you just come from?" Emma asked annoyed, the teen did not like to be spooked from behind.

Ally gave Emma an apologetic smile as her brown eyes sparked with excitement. "I was in the middle of this insane crowd to see what all the chaos was and just noticed you guys" she explained.

"Great two weeks with obnoxious immortal celebrities that think there better than us mortals" Emma rolled her eyes. She was about to continue on with her journey home, or hell home as she likes to call it.

"Wait Emma we should all try to enter, one of us is bound to win!" Riley begged.

Emma's green eyes became void of any emotion, as she spoke her tone was empty and far away. "You forget Riley, I don't know anything about those old fairytales" she reminded.

Riley's mouth instantly tighten, how could she have forgotten. Emma never had any real parents who could tell her the old fairytale stories when she was small. The poor girl grew up in the foster care system being switched from one home to another; she was currently living with the Booth family. She has offered to tell Emma the old stories that people all over the world knew, but Emma never cared to hear them.

"I'll see you two tomorrow" Emma waved.

As the two young teens watch their lonely friend leave both looked at each other sadly. "I wish we could do something for her" Ally sighed sadly.

"Me to, wait!" A light bulb goes off in her head. "Let's enter Emma in the contest for her!"

Ally raised an eye brow suspiciously. "But the chances of us even winning are like one and a billion"

Riley ignored her doubting friend as she pulled out her and cell and began to dial the number on the poster. "We still have to try" Ally clung onto her friend as the crowd had pretty much gone either inside the café, or off to do other things.

'_This is Fairytale Radio, and you are the lucky 100__th__ caller of the day! Who am I speaking to?'_

Riley made a loud cry of excitement. "This is Emma Swan, I am huge fan of all the fairytale characters!" she yelled. Ally was jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar high.

'_Well Emma, if you answer these three questions correctly you will get to spend an entire two weeks with all the famous characters at the Storybrooke Mansion, are you ready?' _

"Yes!"

'_First question, What does the evil queen poison Snow White with?' _

"Easy, an Apple!"

'_Correct! Next question, Who was the real original wolf in red riding hood?'_

"Red herself!"

'_Correct!'_

Another high pitch scream came from the two excited teens.

'_Last question, are you ready Emma?'_

"I am so ready!"

'_Alright, What was the item that Rumplestilskin held onto after the curse, it was something that always reminded him of Belle?' _

Riley didn't even have to think, she knew the answer right away. "It was a tea cup, also known as Chip!" she answered proudly.

'_Congratulations, Emma Swan you are the winner! In the next two hours we will have a limo come pick you up and drag you off to the Storybrooke mansion!' _

Riley and Ally were screaming and jumping like crazy kids.

'_Give us your number and we'll have one of the fairytale characters contact you personally and have the limo pick you up anywhere you are' _

Riley gave the man Emma's number and said their goodbye. "We have to get to Emma!" Riley announced to Ally who quickly nodded. The girls took off and headed for the foster family Emma was now living with.

It wasn't long when Emma had finally arrived home, if you could call a trailer home. It wasn't a small white trash looking trailer, it was actually really fancy looking. The trailer itself had two bedrooms, a small walk way living room space, and a mini-kitchen.

"I'm home" Emma announced as she walked into the trailer.

Mrs. Booth came out of her bedroom with a sour look on her face. "Get into any fights today?" She questioned her.

Emma stared boldly back at the adult with her piercing green eyes, as if looking down at her foster mother. "Nope, I was a perfect angel" Emma spoke sarcastically.

Mrs. Booth allowed her brown eyes to gaze darkly at her foster child, the foster mother was already starting to lose her patience with this brat. Her long brown hair practically bounced as she started to yell. "Listen here brat I don't need that tone of yours" she snarled.

Emma rolled her eyes as she flung her backpack off and allowed it to land on one of the swirling chairs. "I was just answering your question, anyway I've got a lot of homework" Emma made her way over to open her back pack and started placing her school books on the small round glass table near the door to the left.

Becoming frustrated the 5ft 3inches tall woman walks over to her 5ft tall brat and roughly grabs her arm. Emma cries out in surprise as the nails began to sink into her soft skin. "Do not walk away from me when I am talking to you" she demanded.

Before either could say anything there was a loud banging coming from the door. Mrs. Booth scowled and released Emma so that she could see who was making the obnoxious banging noise. Emma sighed in relief but quickly grabs her red leather jacket hanging on the other chair at the round table to quickly put it on and cover the fresh nail marks on her skin.

As soon as the door was open, two teen girls rushed inside easily passing the older woman and straight to Emma. "Emma, Emma, a fairytale character is about to call you!" both girls cried.

Emma blinked in confusion at the sudden chaos. "Calm down, what do you mean a fairytale character is going to call me?"

"Riley was the winner of the contest but she put your name in instead of hers" Ally explained excitedly.

Emma's eyes widen, absolutely stunned. "Why would you do that?! I hate fairytale characters!" Emma yelled.

"Because you need to see how great they are Emma, and honestly I didn't think my call would ever be answered, let alone be the 100th caller and winner!" she explained.

**-Meanwhile at Storybrooke Mansion-**

"Snow, Snow White where are you!?" shouted Grumpy. Grumpy looked around for Snow in the large mansion annoyed at the woman's disappearance. Eventually he found the young woman at the pool area allowing the sun to hit her skin. Grumpy never understood why she bothered, in all his years of knowing Snow her skin never tanned. She had on a black bikini and wore dark shades to cover her green eyes as she allowed her long hair to hang down freely. "Snow where have you been!?" Grumpy asked annoyed.

"Trying to get a tan obviously" she answered, her tone bored as she tried to imagine Grumpy gone.

Grumpy shook his head, there was a time when Snow White was one of the kindest person's you could meet. Time has changed many of the characters, some have become better, some like Snow have become worse. After Snow suffered a tragic loss she allowed her once pure heart to grow cold and distance. She would never physically hurt another being, but her words could be harsh. The evil queen looked like a kitten compared to her now, most of the evil characters have all found happiness due to time showing them that life wasn't always so black and white. Grumpy just wished that Snow White could see the goodness she once had, the goodness that had encourage many of the other characters to change their ways for the better.

"Snow White you need to make the phone call and congratulate the winner!" Grumpy reminded.

Snow titled her glasses off slightly in order to see the older character. "Winner for what?"

"The winner for the Fairytale Contest! Where the 100th caller gets to spend two weeks here, it is your job to congratulate them personally, and to get the address we need so the limo driver can pick them up!" Grumpy yelled. He pulls out his cell and tosses the phone, knowing that the woman could catch it with ease thanks to her fast reflexes.

Snow frowned. "Can't Red do it? She's better with people"

"There was a time where you loved being with the fans" Grumpy stated, there was a hint of sadness in his tone if one listened carefully enough.

"That Snow White died along with her helpless infant" Snow said coldly.

"Snow you…"

Before he could say any words of comfort she cut him off. "Give me the winner's number so I can get this over with, what's their name?"

"Emma, Emma Swan. Her number is…."

Snow had dialed the number as Grumpy gave it to her and waited for the screaming fan to be to answer her call.

**-Back at the trailer-**

"When are they calling?" Emma asked, still not sure if this was some kind of prank her friends where pulling.

"The radio guy didn't say when exactly but I imagine…."

Ally was cut off as the X-Files ringtone could be heard from Emma's cell. "That has to be them!" Ally cried.

The foster mother watched as Emma pulled her cell out of the pocket from her jeans and also wonder if this was all some kind of stupid prank. What celebrity would actually want to spend two weeks with her brat?

"Hello?'

'_Hello, is this Emma Swan?'_

Emma froze, something about this voice didn't feel right to her. It was kind, but obviously fake and acted. "This is her"

'_Congratulations to winning our Fairytale Contest Emma. This is Snow White and I am calling to get your address so that our limo driver can pick you up' Snow explained. _

"Umm can you give me one moment?" Emma asked.

'_Sure thing sweetheart'_

"Which one is Snow White again?" Emma asked, covering the phone so that the star could not here her pathetic question.

"Oh my god! Snow White is like the most famous character of them all!" Riley screamed.

"Yeah, she's also the kindest and the prettiest! She always looks good in anything she wears!"

"She's the one with the whole apple thing right" Emma asked confused.

"Yeah, her wicked step mother tried to poison her once, but there friends now" Ally explained.

'_Hello, are you still there Emma?' Snow wondered if the girl had fainted, she wouldn't be at all surprised. Little young mortals were so easy to surprise. _

Emma could hear the celebrity calling for her. "Yes, sorry I'm here. Umm my address is Storybrooke 13th street, umm in the trailer park section" She mumbled shamefully. Emma suddenly felt really shameful about giving her address to a famous fairytale character like Snow White.

'_Wonderful dear, I'll have the driver come and get you in one hour, once again congratulation to our worldwide Fairytale contest'_

Emma starred at nothing in particular as she allowed her cell to fall in shock after the celebrity hung up. Two weeks Emma thought. She the Emma Swan, she the unwanted child was actually going to be spending two whole weeks at the Storybrooke Mansion! Two weeks with no abuse, no yelling, no unwanted touching, two weeks of peace, and most of all two weeks of absolute freedom! Sure she would be stuck sharing the place with a bunch of fairytale characters that were probably fake and stuck up but she'll gladly take it to get away from this dump!

"Emma you need to pack!" Riley cheered.

"Yeah we'll help you!" Ally agreed.

Ally and Riley pulled their friend to her room before Mrs. Booth could even try to stop the girls. Booth shook her head, at least she and her husband would have two week without the damn kid around. However; she was almost certain that those celebrities would only need one glance at the kid and realize she was a bad egg, she was certain the girl would be kicked out of the famous mansion.

**-Storybrooke Mansion-**

"There you happy?" Snow White asked, handing the phone back.

Grumpy starred stunned as always at her amazing acting skills, the way she spoke to the winner almost made him see the old Snow White. He knew deep down that she was still in there somewhere. He knew that Charming missed his wife's old loving nature and has never given up on her, but he wondered how long Charming could really love this Snow White for much longer. With a heavy sigh Grumpy heads back into the five story mansion to fetch for the limo driver.

**-Booth's Trailer- **

While Emma was getting the few items she owned packed the young teenager began to wonder what it would be like to live among the immortals. She was almost certain their kindness would only be for show, but she didn't care. As long as she was free and out of the foster care system all together, even for just two weeks that was enough for Emma. She could finally see what it was like to really be free, free from all the abuse and hate she has had to endure. The young teen tried to remember which one Snow White looked like from the poster she saw before but couldn't get a clear image in her head.

"Hey what does Snow White look like again?" Emma asked.

"Honestly Emma you need to brush up on your fairytale characters before you get to that mansion, Snow White is the one with long black hair, green eyes, and skin that's white as snow" Riley explained easily.

Ally was picking up Emma's only treasure with care, it was her pink baby blanket that had her name on it. She placed it very carefully for Emma into her suit case.

Emma stopped listening once Riley continued to blab on about different characters and there background stories. She probably should have been paying attention but all she could really think about was the Snow White character. She was almost certain that kindness in her voice was fake, but something about it made her wonder if that had been real once, when she called her sweetheart or dear Emma could almost hear a sadness coming from the older woman. One thing was certain, Emma Swan was about to have an adventure of a life time, whether she liked fairytale characters or not.

**TBC! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Famous Fairytale **

**Chapter 2 **

Once Emma finally had her things packed; she and her friends decided to wait outside for the limo. The young teen didn't want her friends to have to deal with her foster mother's presence any more than necessary.

"I wonder if Snow White is coming with the limo driver" said Riley hopefully. "She's my favorite character!"

"Oh Emma you have to get autographs for us" Ally begged, she wraps both her arms around Emma's right arm tightly.

"Guys I'm sure they don't want me begging for autographs during my stay" Emma whined. She didn't want to appear like she was a desperate fan wanting their attention while she was there. All Emma wanted was peace and quiet during her first vacation ever.

"Don't worry I'm sure there used to it, and probably even expect it" Ally pointed out.

"Fine, but no promises" The winner mumbled, she would only do this request for her friends because she cared about them, and she owed them.

The hour passed as Emma's friends kept talking about their favorite characters while she mostly tuned them out. Her green eyes watched as the limo finally pulled in front of her trailer. Once it was parked, half of her neighbors came out to watch in awe and envy. Ally and Riley were the first to ones stand as they squealed like little mice piercing Emma's ears.

The driver stepped out of the limo and Emma continued to watch as the 6ft looking human with dark brown eyes, black hair went to open the door at the end of the limo. Everyone in the neighborhood started to cheer and scream nearly causing Emma to jump from all the noise. Her eyes focused on the gorgeous woman dressed in denim dark blue jeans, a red pleat neck tie top, the feminine chiffon tie hung at the side of the neck, along with red matching heels.

"Oh my god is Red Riding hood!" Riley shouted.

Emma shrunk on the little steps she sat on behind her friends, suddenly feeling very small at the gorgeous woman. It was one thing to stare at some celebrity at a poster, but entirely different to see the immortal creature just standing a few feet away from her.

Red smiled at the two girls screaming and jumping as she made her towards them. Emma noticed the celebrity walking with absolute grace; she felt a strong sense of warmth and wisdom coming from this woman. This surprised the teen as she continued to study the scene in front of her while trying to ignore the screaming shouts from her neighbors. Emma noticed shortly after the limo arrived paparazzi started snapping pictures with bright lights.

"Hello little ones; would one of you girls happen to be Emma Swan?" she asked kindly.

Ally shook her head as both girls step to the side so that Red could now see the third friend. "She's Emma, were her friends and we came here to help her pack" Ally explained happily.

Red studied the small teen with curious eyes and noticed that she didn't appear as excited as her friends about this whole event, odd very odd. Emma holds back a sigh and stands with her backpack over her shoulder, along with her suit case sitting beside her. Red gave the girl her kindest smile as she walked closer to the winner.

"It's nice to finally meet you Emma Swan; everyone back at the mansion is really excited to meet you"

Emma had to admit this woman looked too good to be true, ever since she was small Emma could tell when people were lying to her. She studied the much older woman's eyes with an intensing look that almost made Red's skin crawl. Red couldn't believe this child; something about the way she stared at you looked as if she was searching your very soul.

"It's nice to meet you Miss. Red, thank you for inviting me into your home for these next two weeks" Emma said kindly. Despite Emma's cold stare Red could hear an empty sadness in this child's voice that pulled at her heart. Shouldn't this girl be jumping up and down with excitement, her friends looked like they could faint any second now.

"Please just call me Red sweetie, and you are very welcome. Now what do you say we get going?" Red smiles. She turns to face her driver. "Mike, would you please take Emma's belongings" Red asked kindly.

"Of course Miss" Mike replied happily. He took Emma's belongings and carefully placed them into the trunk.

The noise was starting to get to Emma as the crowd suddenly started to grow so fast and the yelling pounded her ears vengefully. Her head felt like hammers were slamming down on her, she suddenly began to feel dizzy but held her ground steady. The last thing she would do was allow herself to faint because of a little noise.

Red had started walking back to the limo when she noticed that the young human was not following her. She turns her head to call for the girl's attention. "Are you coming Emma?"

"Emma she's going to leave you behind!" Ally screeched as she gave her friend a light shove.

"Right, sorry" Emma mumbles. She finally follows the fairytale character as Red watches the girl carefully. Something didn't seem right about this child, she looked almost pale._ 'Maybe she is just in shock from all the excitement' _Red thought, it wouldn't surprise the wolf at all really.

Red allowed Emma to crawl into the limo first as she waved and smile one last time to her fans before climbing in herself and letting Mike close the door. Once inside the car Red noticed that the child seems to be in a stiff position, like she simply couldn't relax. "You must be awfully excited about these next two weeks" Red asked, hoping to get acquainted with her human guest. Red felt the vibration of the car come to life as the driver began their journey home.

Emma turned her view to the immortal woman as she tried to force herself to relax; she wasn't sure what was wrong with her. While she was seeing if this woman was being honest with her she felt nothing but truth and warmth from this woman; that was too strange for Emma. She was used to dealing with adults that hated her, not ones who actually wanted to spend time with her willing.  
"Umm yeah, I've never stayed in a mansion before" Emma spoke.

Red smiled. "Well I certainly hope you have nothing but fun while you're staying with us"

"My friend Riley the red headed girl that was with me, she says you're her favorite character. Umm do you really change into a wolf?" Emma asked curiously.

Red nodded. "Only during wolf's time, when the moon is full. But even when I am human I can smell and move faster than most" she explained.

Emma's green eyes widen in awe, she was actually talking with a wolf. Well she was human now, but anyone that could turn into wolf had to be kind of cool. "Does it hurt, when you change?" The teen asked.

Red knew she was going to be flooded with these type of questions when she was the one who had to pick up the winner. Truthfully it was supposed to be Snow White that came to get the winner but Red knew it would better for everyone if she did it. She had been expecting the typical screaming fan to cling onto her like a little puppy, but was pleasantly surprised at the very calm and mature young girl she was greeted with. Red also noticed that her paleness from before looked as if she was growing much more relaxed and Red was glad for that.

"No it doesn't hurt" Red smiled.

Emma nodded and turned to stare out the tinted black windows, the rest of the ride was pleasantly quiet. Although the noise was gone Emma still felt her head pounding from all the chaos, her stomach was weak from little to no food this past week. Her foster mother didn't give her lunch money, or even pack her lunches for school really. The only time she got to eat was when her friends would share their food with her, she barely ever got dinner. The last thing she had was half an apple from Ally's lunch. Emma didn't like to beg for food from them and would sometimes go a few days without anything so it didn't seem like she was surviving off of their charity. She only hoped that this mansion included free meals.

It didn't take long for the driver to finally arrive to the Storybrooke Mansion. Emma rolled down her window and stared at the stunning home in awe. The house itself was five stories high! She couldn't even guess to how many rooms the place had, the land the house was on looked as if it stretched for miles, she could even see a forest that was nearby. Emma watched as the iron gates opened for the limo to drive through and as they passed the forest and got closer to the mansion Emma saw a large pool with a slide, diving board, and a waterfall!

Once the limo finally stopped in front of the gorgeous home, the driver got out of the vehicle to open the passenger's door for the girls. Red was the first to step out as she gave the human her warm smile. "Welcome to Storybrooke Mansion, Emma" she announced.

Emma had her mouth wide open in shock as she climbed out of the limo. Sure she has seen pictures of the home, but it felt so surreal in person.

"Ready to see the inside?" Red smirked playfully.

Emma just nodded like a brainless idiot unable to close her mouth. Once the two were inside Emma was able to compose herself a little more but her eyes stuck out like a cartoon being struck on the head with something. "This is…this is amazing" She defiantly isn't in her trailer home anymore!

"Let's give you the grand tour then shall we" Red said happily. Red show Emma the entire home and each room kept shocking Emma more, and more. She got to see that the mansion had their own dinner where she met Red's grandma, Granny. Emma really liked Granny; she was a sweet old lady. Usually old folks actually didn't bother Emma too much; it was normally the young adults that never gave her a chance or second glance. The home also had a pool inside, along with a game room, a home theater, a bowling alley, a basket-ball court, a bar, and a spa room! Emma couldn't help but be in shock, she wasn't use too all this fancy stuff. The poor girl felt so small and plain, she also felt like she didn't belong in this mansion, like she really was a bug compared to the woman guiding her. If this immortal woman knew about her past, about her damn present life she would be seen as a disgusting girl, she would be thrown out of this home as she should be.

After the tour Red had suggested that she take her to her room so she could get herself unpack and settled in. She explained to Emma that she would be meeting the rest of the character during her welcome party. Emma wasn't sure she liked the idea of a crowded room, crowded rooms usually meant lots of noise.

"This here is your room" Red announced. Emma's eyes once again grew wide in awe; her whole trailer could fit in this room. It had a queen size bed with a large view window, a flat screen, a master size bathroom, and a walk in closet!

"This…this my room?" Emma asked in awe.

Red grinned. "Sure is, for the next two weeks this will be your new home. I'll come back and check on you later" She replied, as she closed the door. Emma noticed that her backpack and suitcase were sitting neatly on her bed and figured the driver must have brought them up for her.

Emma started to unpack the few clothes she owned and reminded herself to ask where she could do her laundry since she only owned a few outfits. Once her things were put away she found her most valuable treasure, her pink blanket. Emma lifted the old blanket and brought it close to her as she hugged herself. "Bet you never thought I find myself in a mansion huh mom?" Emma said softly. Whenever Emma felt lonely or sad she would often speak to her mother as if the blanket was really her wrapping her in a warm embrace. "I wish you were here" She forced the unwanted tears to stay dry as she hid the blanket under her pillow. Emma sighs as she stares at her backpack finally remembering her weekend homework. "Guess I better go ahead and get that out of the way" she grumbles.

It really didn't take Emma long to get her school work done, she was actually a very bright girl that most people just didn't want to see. Once that was done she decided to change into one of her nicer outfits for the evening. She was still nervous about meeting all these immortals, but she was really looking forward to some food, parties always had food! As she finally took her jacket off Emma noticed that the nail marks from her step mom were still visible, damn that bitch. She had hoped they would be gone by now, but looks like she was stuck wearing the red leather jacket this evening. Shrugging she pulls out her nice pair of black pants, laced black boots, her black draped top, it is an oversized tank with slouch pocket and draped open sides, and it also had a silk banding at the neckline. To finish her outfit off Emma placed her old red leather jacket back on. Although this look wasn't star material, it was the nicest that she has ever owned, and one of her favorites.

It wasn't long when a knock got her attention. "Emma it's Red"

"Come in" Emma replied.

Red opened her door and smiled at the young girl, Emma however suddenly felt very small again. The stunning immortal was now dressed in a tight red dress that showed off her curves perfectly.

'_Well her name is Red, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that it must be her favorite color'_ Emma thought.

"Are you ready to meet the gang?" she asked happily.

Emma's eyes go wide. "Already?" she asked surprised.

Red smiles. "Of course, there all waiting in the family room on the first floor" she explained.

Emma's heart began to pound, she was about to be in a room filled with immortal celebrities! Not to mention in a room filled with people, Emma didn't like large crowds. Crowds meant noise, noise meant headaches. The pounding had just started to dull from earlier, but she was certain that another round of headaches would cause her to faint.

Red frowns as she studies the girl that appeared to be deep in thought, she suddenly looked pale again. "Emma if you need more time to get prepared…"

"NO! I mean no I'm ready, guess I just let the excitement get to me is all" Emma lied. She gives Red a small nervous smile but that didn't comfort the wolf much.

Emma finally forces her body to move towards the immortal. "All right then, but if you feel like you need to be alone or anything just let me know ok" Red said gently.

Emma wanted to beg right then and there but she didn't want to upset the celebrities that were waiting for her appearance. She only hoped that all the scars from her past were all covered up, Emma knew she didn't really have to worry about that. She always had foster parents that knew what they were doing, they never allowed to scar her were clothes could not shield the evidence away. Emma allows Red to lead her to the crowded living room as she silently demands her pounding heart to be calm. It was time to meet the famous immortal celebrities.

**TBC! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Famous Fairytale**

**Hey everyone I am back! Yes I know it has been forever since I have updated this story and I apologize that it had to be put on hold for a while. I promise the next update won't be nearly as long as this one was! I know this isn't a very long chapter, but the next one will be very long! Please, please review and let me know what you think, especially if you all like this idea of Snow. I know she isn't in character right now, but don't worry time will change her, it's just going to be a slow process. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 3**

**Snow White's POV**

It was a couple of hours before all of us immortals were expected to greet the new house guest. I hated that I had to play nice around this human; she was most likely already getting settled into her new room. I could easily picture the little teenager calling up all her friends, probably bragging about her experience in every detail.

Shortly after making the call to our winner I had made my way back inside in order to shower, and change into something more presentable for her arrival. I am now wearing silver/white pants, silver matching heels, and a white warehouse twist neck top. I allowed my long hair to hang down freely. Once I was ready I decided to head down the stairs to see what everyone was doing.

When I got there I saw all the children that lived in our home chasing each other around the living room. Granny, Red, and Belle were setting up the dining tables in the dining room that was right next to the large family room.

"Nice of you to join us Snow" spoke Regina. She had made her way from behind me as I watched the girls get the tables ready. There were a couple tables where the children sat; and the large wooden table for the adults. I glanced at the somewhat older woman; that still looked young despite our real ages. Regina Mills was once known as the evil queen, also my step mother, but time has changed her, just as it has changed me. I never imagined my heart would become cold like hers' once was.

"It's not like I would have much of a choice, we all have to greet our new house guest" I said bitterly.

"She's probably going to bug us all with multiple questions" Regina sighed.

"Emma is actually a very sweet young girl" Red commented. She had made her way over to us, while Granny and Belle had left the room.

"What, did she thank you non-stop for this amazing opportunity?" I asked sarcastically. I felt a stung to the familiar name I had wanted my child to have, this little brat had taken my girl's name. I know I am thinking irrationally, but it isn't fair that this Emma got to live, and mine didn't! I only got to hold my sweet little baby once before she was taken away from me. I wasn't able to protect her; I failed her as her mother.

Red frowned; she was clearly getting annoyed with my attitude. "Actually she seemed really nervous about this whole experience" Red explained.

"Did she ask you a bunch of questions about us?" Regina asked, her tone also a bit sarcastically.

Red shook her head. "The only thing she asked was if I really turned into a wolf and if hurt" Red explained. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "I think she's really sweet"

I huffed and folded my arms. "You make her sound like she's some kind of angel" I said annoyed, turning my head from her.

"Honestly Snow must you always try to make everyone your enemy? You use to try and make everyone your friend" Regina stated coldly.

I turned to face the woman with anger flashing through my eyes. "I told you once already Regina, that Snow White died with her child" I spat.

I saw a moment of sadness in her dark brown eyes, but I didn't care. This little preteen girl was causing everyone nothing but problems. The entire house was working on getting this big welcome dinner party ready for someone that would be gone in two weeks. Why should we be working so hard just to please this child that we don't even know?

"Oh dear is it already that time?" Red gasped. I glanced to see her staring at the old grandfather clock in the dining room. It was nearly seven. "I'll go and bring our gust down, and Snow please try to be nice to her, she really is a sweet girl"

"Don't worry I'll behave, I am a great actress after all. It's not hard for me to pretend to like someone"

Red shook her head before rushing out of the room. "You know, you might just like this girl if you give her a chance" Regina spoke wisely.

"Why should I waste my time getting close to someone that will be gone in two weeks anyway?" I questioned.

Regina sighs. "Snow we just want you happy"

"I'll be happy when these two weeks are over and I don't have to act all nice to some human I don't know in my own home"

Before Regina could say anymore I headed for the living room to see Charming sitting on one of the black leather couches. Most of the guys were watching football on the large flat screen. In the living room was my husband, Hook, Jiminy (He is in his human form), Rumpelstiltskin, August, Baelfire, and all the dwarves. The dwarves were all sitting on the floor in front of the large 60in flat screen. Hook, Rumpelstiltskin, and Baelfire were sitting on another leather couch. Jiminy, and August sat in their own leather chair recliners. I sat next to the only good thing left in my life and snuggled up close to him. He wrapped a comforting arm around me and gave me a light kiss to the forehead.

"Everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just ready to get this whole thing over with" I mumbled. Charming could always read my emotions, he always knew when I was upset, or feeling down, and he never judged me for it.

"Oh Hun, I wish you would try and give this girl a chance. Red has said nothing but good things about her"

"Don't worry Charming; I'll play nice with our guest. But I won't allow myself to become close to her" I said stubbornly.

It wasn't much longer when Granny came shuffling into the living room to announce something.

"Ok everyone listen up" Granny spoke. Hook used the remote to mute the game and Granny smiles in appreciation. All the children came rushing in, in order to hear the news. "Red will be bringing our special guest down any minute. All the food is set up and ready, now I want everyone to be on their best behavior" She first eyes the children from Pan's group, than let's her eyes settle with mine for a few minutes. I give her my unreadable mask as I try not to roll my eyes. I tried to control my annoyance with this whole situation, once this evening is over I think a dip in the pool would do me some good, I loved the water.

_**Emma's POV**_

My hands were actually shaking! I felt like a scared little kid meeting a new family all over again, I always hated this feeling. The feeling that there would be yelling and hitting soon, it was like a routine I have come to know. I hid my hands into the pocket of my leather jacket; I hated how small I felt behind this beautiful immortal woman. If she knew about my past, even about my present life, she would probably think I was a pathetic human girl. When we finally made it to the bottom of the stairs Red turned around to look at me. "Are you ready to meet everyone Emma?" she asked sweetly.

I looked up at the older woman suddenly wishing that I could just hide away. The thought of being in a crowded room filled with immortal beings didn't really seem all that excited to me, it sounded terrifying. Although I didn't want to keep going, I simply nodded as I tried to control my nervous shaking. I seriously hoped that Red hasn't noticed how pathetic and scared I truly felt.

She gave me a gentle smile and turned back to continued our way into the living room. I tried to picture a loving mother shielding me in her embrace from the hate that was bound to come. But all I could imagine was a blurry image, even in my own mind I could not feel the love that only a real mother could give.

**TBC! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Famous Fairytale**

**I am so glad that everyone is liking this story; I can see a lot of you wanting Snow to hurry up and find out that Emma is her daughter. But remember patience is a virtue; we can't let the big scene come too quickly. **

**Chapter 4**

_**Emma's POV**_

The entire room was filled with a sea of beautiful men, women, and even children, they were all stunning! Everyone was dressed up in fancy clothes that probably cost more than anything I had ever touched, let alone own. I didn't know what to say, I felt like I was that little girl again, being watched by everyone, being judged to see if I was good enough for them.

I watched as the old lady I had met earlier, Granny I think was her name come over towards Red and I. She had a friendly face; it was so warm and welcoming that even I could not stop the very small smile that crawled its way onto my lips. "Hello sweetheart it's good to see you again, you look so lovely all dressed up" Her tone wasn't sarcastic, it was real and kind.

I blinked, completely surprised by the complement. "Umm thank you, I'm sorry I don't have anything fancier" I said shyly. I looked down, suddenly afraid to look at her understanding kindness; this was too foreign for me. "It's the nicest thing I own" I mumbled pathetically. I hated how I could feel everyone's eyes on me, maybe if I stared at the floor long enough it would pull me into the ground.

"Oh; no need to worry about that dear you look wonderful" She surprises me even more by suddenly grabbing my hand into hers and dragging me over towards the crowd. She stopped just a few feet away from the beautiful people and stood beside me as she continued to speak. "Everyone this delightful young girl is our new house gust for the next two weeks, let's all give a warm welcome to Emma Swan"

"Welcome to Storybrooke Mansion Emma" They spoke in union. I blushed, I wasn't used to being the center of attention, I liked being invisible.

"Um thank you for inviting me into your lovely home" I said softly. I watched as a young boy who couldn't be more than seven or eight years old poked his head out from behind a young woman. He looked very much like the woman that he was hiding behind, he had a head full of dark brown hair, and the woman's matching dark brown eyes, along with the light same skin tone. The only difference was that the woman had jet black hair that reached just above her shoulders. I watched as he slowly stepped out from behind the woman and made his way to me. Stopping just right in front of me he looks up and gives me the sweetest smile that I have probably ever seen.

"Hi, my name is Henry" He holds out his hand to me.

I stared at his hand for a moment and could feel the stares almost piercing right through me as I didn't shake the boy's hand right away. I was still trying to calm my nerves, my hands were still shaking and I didn't want anyone to see that. "Uh, hi kid. Nice to meet you" I said awkwardly.

He looked at me confused and titled his head. "Don't you want to shake my hand?" he asked curiously.

I rolled my hands into tight fits inside my pockets, silently forcing the shaking to settle down. I nodded to the boy and allowed one hand free to shake his hand. "We're going to have so much fun together Emma!" he said happily.

I removed my hand from his and shoved it back into my pocket; I gave him the friendliest smile that I was capable of. "I'd like that very much Henry, thank you" I said honestly.

He suddenly turns slightly in order to point towards the woman that he had been hiding behind just moments ago. "That woman over there is my mom Regina, she used to be the evil queen but she's good now" he said proudly. _(In this story Henry is Regina's birth child; you will learn more about her story as this story goes on) _

Regina sighs. "Honestly Henry, must you mention my old life; that was nearly centuries ago"

I looked at the beautiful woman as Henry spoke back. "Sorry mom, I just didn't want Emma to think that you were still evil"

"Most humans know my tale well enough to know that I am no longer evil Henry" she explained.

I looked down, wishing the attention would sway away from me. I hoped nobody asked if I knew about their stories from the old times, the truth was I knew very few if any at all. I didn't grow up with fairytales as a child; instead I grew up with mental and physical pain. I suddenly heard my stomach growl loudly and blushed.

"Sounds like someone is hungry" spoke another voice. I looked up to see a woman dressed in green with dark brown hair.

"I think we could all use some food right about now Belle" Granny said gently. "Come along dear, we'll be having dinner in the dining room" She pointed to the open room that was just ahead, I could see the very long wooden table from here. I followed Granny as the rest of the group followed us into the room as well.

I noticed a handsome man with a hook for a hand pull out a chair at the very head of the table. "This is where you will be sitting love" he said kindly. I nodded shyly and made my way to the chair.

"Thank you"

"No probable, only the best for our guest of honor" He takes his seat next to another handsome looking man a few chairs down. "I'm Hook by the way, in case that wasn't obvious" he chuckles.

I give him a wary smile, hoping he couldn't see that I had no idea what story he came from. I wanted to ask how he lost his hand, but I was afraid that would be a stupid question.

"I'm Baelfire, Rumpelstiltskin's son" The other male greets.

"And I would be Rumpelstiltskin dearie" An older man spoke, as he sat across from Baelfire.

I blushed shyly, why did Hook and Bae have to be so handsome, heck why did all of these guys have to look so handsome!? It didn't help that I was only fourteen, these guys probably only saw me as nothing more than a child. I observed the characters as each one took their seats with grace. A woman in white took her seat on the left next to me, while a man with a white collared dress shirt sat next to me on the right. The one called Regina took her seat next to the woman in white. Belle took her seat in between Regina and Bae; I saw Granny and Red sitting towards the end of the long table with a few other characters that I wasn't familiar with. The children all sat together at their own table nearby. I noticed that there weren't very many children.

"All right everyone time to dig in" Red said happily.

Everyone cheered and started to devour the food with glee. I stared at my plate in awe at the home cooked meal, it all looked so delicious. I can't even remember the last time I had a full meal like this. There was mashed potatoes with gravy, chicken, green beans, a bowel of salad next to the plate, a glass of milk or water to choose from. I wasn't even sure what to start eating first, but after another demanding growl I picked up my fork and began digging into the mashed potatoes. I had to fight back a moan, the food tasted so good! The potatoes literally melted in my mouth, I hadn't had food this good in ages. After chowing down the mash potatoes in seconds I looked up to see everyone chatting away, I wanted to thank Granny for this wonderful meal, but I didn't want to interrupt her.

"You plan on swimming tonight Snow?" Regina asked.

That name sounded familiar, oh she was Snow White! She was the woman that talked to me on the phone earlier. Continuing to eat my meal I glanced at the beautiful pale woman as she took a sip of her red wine before answering Regina. "Most likely, why? Care to join me in a late night swim Regina?" she asked. Something about her tone sounded off, like the teasing in it wasn't really a tease, more like annoyance.

"Of course not, I just wanted to know if you planned on reading to Henry tonight. You know how much he loves it when you read to him" Regina explained.

"I don't think I'll be up for a story tonight, I'm sure he won't mind you reading to him" Snow replied.

I could see a flash of frustration cross through Regina's dark eyes.

"So Emma, what grade are you in?" I turned my attention over to the man sitting across from Snow.

"Umm, I'm in the 10th grade sir, I skipped a grade" I said shyly. Just when I thought I was going to be left alone during this whole dinner party, I should have known better.

"Please just call me Charming" he smiles kindly. Everyone seemed to have such a nice smile here; I wander if this was all just an act. "The information we got on our winner did say that you were only fourteen right?" he asked curiously.

I nodded as I took a bite into my salad.

"Do you enjoy school Emma?" Belle asked.

I thought for a moment, I did like to learn yes, but I didn't like the people I went to school with, well except for the only two friends that I had. But even then I only shared lunch and P.E with them so I didn't get to spend very much time with Riley and Ally. Outside of school was nearly impossible since my foster parents always kept me locked away in my room whenever my foster father came home from work.

"I like to learn" I answered.

Belle smiled. "Do you enjoy reading? If you do we have a wonderful library, I can show it to you sometime if you like"

"I'm not really much of a reader outside of school text books really" I explained.

"What's your favorite subject?" Bae asked.

I blushed as I played around with my food, unable to look at the handsome man. "Umm I like them all really; I guess history would be my first choice though"

"Do you know what you want to be when you get older?" Regina asked curiously.

What's with all these questions? I felt like I was being interrogated. I could feel my nerves getting the best of me once again, I just wanted to run and hide; what if they started to ask about my rotten family life? What if they found out that I was just some unwanted foster kid?

"I don't know yet" I mumbled.

"Would you all give it a rest with the questions; she's our guest after all. I'm sure she has a ton of questions for us" I looked up to see that it was Snow who spoke up for me, that surprised me.

"Of course, I'm sorry Emma. I think we are all just a bit excited here. We don't get very many visitors here in Storybrooke Mansion" Charming chuckled.

"Umm…it's ok" I was nearly done with my food, but I was feeling so stuffed that I wasn't sure I would be able to finish it all. Would they get mad if I didn't eat it all? Would someone hit me for not finishing the kind old woman's meal, I would deserve it though. Granny has been nothing but nice to me, I needed to finish her meal.

"Do you have any questions sweetheart?" It was Belle's sweet tone.

I looked at the nice lady and shook my head. "Not at the moment Miss, but I would like to thank Granny for this delicious meal"

_**Snow White's POV**_

This kid must be some kind of acting prodigy; she already had everyone wrapped around her finger without even realizing it. Belle had a big smile and gladly stood up from her seat in order to walk down to Granny's seat. Granny and Red looked up towards Emma brightly after Belle had told them how much she loved their cooking.

"Were so glad you like it Emma" Granny said, grabbing everyone's attention.

Emma blushed and gave her a shy smile as she nodded. "It's all very delicious"

I was already done with my meal, but even I could not deny that her food as always was amazing. I could tell Charming was really enjoying Emma's presence. He was once again asking the shy girl so many questions, but he was also very patient with her. When the children finished with their dinner they started to run around and play just as they usually did. I watched as Pan came over to Emma just as she had finally finished with the last bite of her meal.

"Hi Emma, I'm Peter Pan" He held out his hand to her.

The girl gave Pan a suspicious look; she had every right to be suspicious of this boy. Although he looked friendly enough, he was very good at hiding his true nature.

"Nice to meet you Pan" She shook his hand reluctantly.

"Would you like to come play with me and the lost boys outside?" he asked.

Something inside me actually wanted to keep the girl away from Pan, why should I care what Pan did with this child? She would be back in her human world soon enough; and he knew that he was forbidden to do anything that could harm her physically or mentally.

She blinks like she is surprised by the offer. "You want me to play with you?" she asked unsure.

He gives her that fake charming smile that could woo almost anyone. "Of course, the lost boys and I want you to feel welcome, we can show you our tree houses in the woods nearby" he said excitedly.

"Why are they called the lost boys?" She turns to look at them, then back at Pan.

Pan I both shared a surprised look, was she seriously asking that? Everyone knows about Peter Pan and the lost boys. "These boys don't have any parents so there called the lost boys. We met a long time ago and sort of became our own little family" he explains.

I noticed a look of sadness and understanding suddenly flash through her eyes, but it was gone within seconds. She looked down at her empty plate and I suddenly felt sad for this girl, it was obvious that she was fighting a great deal of emotions. I had to give her credit though, she knew how to hide her feelings well enough to those that weren't very observant.

"Emma?" Pan questioned.

"Umm sure" Her head snaps up, now giving Pan her full attention. "When do you want to play?" she asked.

"How about now? The adults will be up all night drinking most likely; and watching football in the living room, not much fun for us really" He shrugged, still wearing that smirk across his lips.

"Momma can I go play with Emma and Pan to!?" Henry begged. He came walking over towards Regina with his big pleading brown eyes.

"Henry you know it's already getting quiet late"

"But it's Friday!" He argued.

Regina sighed; she really didn't like Henry near Pan without her eyes on the boy. "Umm Miss. If you want I can look after Henry for you? I probably won't be out all that late anyway myself" Emma offered shyly. The girl always seemed so scared when she would speak up, like she was afraid she would say the wrong thing by mistake and get yelled at for it.

Henry beamed and jumped up and down. "Oh please mom! I promise to come back with Emma!" he begged loudly.

"Oh all right, but I want you back in the house before 10" she warns lightly. "Emma do you have a phone or watch on you?" she questioned. Emma just shook her head. Regina sighed once again; I can't believe she is actually trusting this stranger with Henry! She pulls out her cell phone from her purse that was hanging on her chair behind her and hands it over to Emma. "I don't care how long you wish to stay out in those woods with Pan and the boys, but would you mind bringing Henry back in by ten?" she asked.

Emma carefully took the phone like it was made of glass and would break easily; she looks up and shakes her head. Her green eyes had suddenly had a series look to them. "Don't worry Miss. Regina, I promise to bring him back on time" she vowed.

Regina smiled and patted her head gently. "Just call me Regina dear, and something tells me I can trust Henry with you" The young mother made her way back over to her seat next to me.

"Yeah! Come on Emma let's go play!" Henry squeals in delight. The child pulls Emma by the hand just as she places Regina's phone into her pocket. I eyed Pan carefully as he and the lost boys all followed Henry outside.

I turned to face Regina. "Do you really think it is wise to leave Henry with Pan?"

Regina takes a sip of her wine before answering. "Pan knows better than to do anything to Henry, and besides he isn't alone. Emma will look after him"

"What makes you think you can trust that girl, you just met her today" I said stubbornly.

"I don't think I like Pan being around Emma alone, we all know what that boy is like if he isn't being watched" said Hook.

"Relax Hook; Pan knows the rules of Storybrooke Mansion. He also knows that he is not allowed to use any of his magic on our guest" Bae explained. Although he appeared calm on the outside, I couldn't help but noticed how fixated his eyes appeared to be on the children as they soon disappeared into the night.

I also watched as the children soon became out of view, something inside me was giving me a very bad feeling. I shook my head and slowly stood from the table; I walked over to my husband and leaned down to give a quick kiss to the cheek. "I'm going to go for a dip in the pool" I said softly into his ear.

He turns to look at me and allows a sly smile to grace his lips. "Would you like some company?"

I allowed my lips to meet his in a heated kiss. It was moments like this when I could forget about the hole in my heart. I didn't want to think about these next two weeks, I just wanted my husband. When we parted for air I gave him my devil like smile. "What do you think?" I whispered.

He smirked and the two of us said our goodbyes for the evening. As we made our way to our room to change, my mind wouldn't stop thinking about the girl. I shook my head in frustration; I didn't want to think about that child. I didn't want to think about how my sweet baby girl would be her age right now, I didn't want to think of my failure as a mother, I just wanted my husband to wrap me up in his arms and erase the painful memories.

**TBC! **


End file.
